The mission of the Contextual Analysis Core (CONAC) is to provide resources, such as consultation on complex methods, needed by the component projects to perform multilevel modeling and spatial analysis. This mission will be met by three specific aims, each of which focuses on a specific aspect of contextual analysis pertinent to the component projects. These aims include state-of-the art services for geospatial analysis, assistance with social and geographical network construction and analysis, and multi-level analysis services. Led by John H. Holmes, PhD and Charles Branas, PhD, the CONCAC will leverage existing resources available through the Cartographic Modeling Lab (CML) at the University of Pennsylvania. The CML supports a wide variety of geographic, geospatial, and network modeling software, specialized hardware, administered by expert staff to assist the COE investigators with their analysis. In addition, the CONAC will provide investigators with statistical support for specialized and advanced multilevel and geospatial analyses. Finally, specialized data mining tools will be used to assist with variable selection and other knowledge discovery tasks.